dynastylegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Luo Sheng Wen/Quote
This is the quotes of Luo Sheng Wen, the general whose work for both Chu and Han. NORMAL QUOTES *This battle will be your first and your last!(Intro) *Too slow! *You *Out of the way! *Eat this! *(Stage clear victory) *I'll fight in the name of honor and dignity!(As an enemy officer) *Victory is belong to honorable and pride!(Victory against the officer) *This base is ours now!(Victory capturing the enemy base) *This is not over! I am not giving up yet!(As his health run low) *Mark my word! It is not over yet!(While defeated by playable general) *Gh.....at least that I am not regret..now.(While defeated by playable general-Death) *Well done! I should *Impressive, SPECIAL QUOTES CHU XIANG YU *My name is Luo Sheng Wen, I will be under your care. *Lord Xiang Yu GAN WEI *My apologies my lord, my name is Luo Sheng Wen. *Thank you my lord.... *My lord, with due all respect but the destruction of Xian Yang would be demoralized the people! *My lord, you are visiting Han Zhong? That is rare..... *My lord, I did not forget about Chu hospitality nor your teachings over the (His defect to the Han) KAI YIN *You.....what do you want? *But my lord, sadistic will bring only chaos and disturbance, we cannot afford to lose any men whom have faith with us! *My lord.....do you even care of what happened if Xian Yang burned into the grounds? What could even made YOU happy about this massacre?! *Kai Yin! Your misdeed will be slain by this day! (Sheng Wen defected to the Han) *Kai Yin! Your alliance with Chu will be short lived. The people will be much happier in Lord Liu Bang rule the country! *Kai Yin.....if you just being selfless just for once, maybe we could be allies. Yet you chose the wrong road, you got what you have deserved....(Defeated Kai Yin as Kai Yin fell from the cliff of Mt.NiuMa) LADY YU *Lady Yu...nice to see you... *Lady Yu, my alliance with Liu Bang will be set *And my lady, send my thanks (moments before defected to Han) *Milady, I would purposed my answer to you, that could have regret of defect to Han. However, FAN KAI YAN *My lord, it is a honor respect to meet you *Lord Fan Kai Yin, YING BU *Lord Ying Bu, glad you join Chu under Gan Wei's advice.... *Ying Bu, did you really think Fan Zheng can be trusted? *Ying Bu! The enemy has us surrounded!!! (As Han army surrounded Yue Castle) *....Lord Ying Bu defected to the Han...just what did he do(After he learn about Ying Bu's defection to Han army) CHEN PING *My lord, welcome to Jiang Dong. *Are you certain.... *Chen Ping *Great, first Han Xin and now Chen Ping. Just what made Duke of Pei so special to them?(Learn about Han Xin and Chen Ping defected to the Han army) *Chen Ping.....what does the Han Empress want for this authority over the court. We all know that our troops wouldn't stand against Gan Wei's tactics as far as I know.... GAN REN *Lady Gan...it is a pleasure to see you..... *No my lady, my lord is a responsible general in Chu, he can't be that unreasonable for slain the people in Xiang Yang?! FAN KUAI LIU BANG *It is an honor to meet you, Duke of Pei. *Why not you killed me instead! Duke of Pei!(As he and his troop surrounded by the victorious Han Army) *Duke of Pei...since you show mercy....(As Liu Bang Spared his life after the siege) *My lord, I will forever thank for your generosity!(As he defected to Han) *My lord! Her Highness summon me to protect you! *My lord, what ever the defeat you can't give up! All including your people counting on you! I hold the troops for you! ( *I will get Her majesty out from the Chu, please my lord live to fight another day!(Leaving with *My lord, having risk LU ZHI *It is an honor to meet you, milady. My lord(Liu Bang) had heard much from you.... *Milady, HAN XIN Category:Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Quotes